


SIGILTALE: Soul Singularity

by Synnistre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, SIGILTALE AU, SIGILTALE X Soul Dichromatism, Soul Dichromatism - Freeform, blackrazorbill, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnistre/pseuds/Synnistre
Summary: In which Sigil, a 15-year-old orphan, loses his world as he knows it.





	1. Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Dichromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084) by [BlackRazorBill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRazorBill/pseuds/BlackRazorBill). 



 

Frisk was gone.  Cam was gone.  Even the nice old lady who worked at the library, Mrs. Gaut, was gone.   Sigil was alone, and he’d never felt truly, truly _alone_ until that moment, and he had never, ever wanted to in his life.  Well, Frisk wasn’t _really_ gone, but the monsters had taken her away after their raid on his hometown, Ebott Village.  Sigil survived only by hiding among the dead, and by doing so he was able to hear Frisk’s screeching and howling and yelling and-

‘Stop,’ Sigil told himself in his mind.  It was not worth it to think of what happened anymore.  As a self-proclaimed pacifist (He even made up a vow to himself in front of Frisk and Cam, back when everything was just sunshine and happiness and when his mom was still alive.  They all laughed at him back then.), Sigil vowed to never stray from the path of peace – this meant he couldn’t dwindle on thoughts of violence and pain.  If he did that, he would lose hope.  He decided that it was in his best interest to not do that, and stood up.  He began to walk around the village, looking for any sign of some sort that could lead his to the monsters’ home.  He thought to himself that he should save Frisk, even if it led to Sigil getting hurt.  This kindness would probably bring him to his death eventually, so why not try and use it to stop others from feeling his pain? 

He kept walking.  He wanted to be nice to the monsters.  He wanted to show them how nice humans could be, and maybe he could convince them to _stop hurting people_.  He didn’t want anyone else to have to die or get hurt because one race was scared of the other!  Nobody should have to go through the trauma of losing someone they held dear to them.  Fortunately for Sigil, if _he_ died, nobody would miss him.  He wasn’t necessarily the most liked person, even if he tried to be nice to everyone he met.  And he was pretty much alone in this world anyway now; Cam wasn’t there, Mom wasn’t there, and Frisk was… somewhere else.  If only it were raining right now; rain was the one thing Sigil loved over everything else.  It kept him calm, and calm was definitely what he needed right now, walking through the village of all his now-dead friends.  But, as the saying goes, _“It’s always raining somewhere else.”_   Maybe it was raining wherever Frisk was.

He continued to move, looking for a sign of traversing the plains via large military-esque truck.  It’s hard to see, but past a line of now-broken homes, Sigil finds a trail of recently flattened grass.  Hopefully, this will lead him to his new destination, and hopefully he will find Frisk there, still alive.  He began to follow the trail… And so begins his first true adventure - alone, afraid, and powerless; but most of all… _filled with DETERMINATION_.

…He did not consider the distance.

Sigil had been walking for about three hours now, and was beginning to grow weary from his travels.  He began to doubt that he would even live to make it to the monsters’ home, but quickly stopped himself.  There certainly isn’t any reason to do that when he’s already come so far, right?  “Not much longer, I hope,” he said to himself quietly.  Sigil wondered how many other people have already taken the path that he has, wanting to save someone they cared for.  It was an interesting prospect – there must have been millions, perhaps even billions of people that have already done what he is doing now, but of course in a different sense.  Who knows?  Maybe even this little journey of his will be etched into the known history of the world; maybe he’ll even become the first human-monster diplomat?  Maybe he’ll cause the war to end through peace!  These thoughts kept him determined to continue.

Continuing his adventure, he came across many destroyed towns and villages, one of which he recognized as being a famous small utopia for those searching for peace.  He had seen it in the news once.  What was it called again?  Maybe something around the lines of ‘Utopiaville’, but probably, most definitely not.  Sigil giggled to himself at the thought of how terrible his naming skills were.  Cam would have laughed too, but…  Sigil’s eyes began to well with tears and he sighed.  He shouldn’t be thinking about that; not now, anyway.  He has to think about the bigger picture – getting to the monsters’ home and saving Frisk.  Or to at least see her one last time.  He continued to walk for what seemed to be an eternity.

Eventually, he came across something… interesting.  It was black, and seemed… squishy.  Of course, Sigil, being the curious child he is, goes to touch it.  It shifts, and Sigil stops out of fear, a look of shock on his face.  Then, the dark blob begins to… crack?  Purple light begins to course through the blob like veins of blood inside a human body, and it starts shaking violently.  Sigil steps back, but unfortunately this does nothing to save him from the thing.  It jumps at him and hits him in the back as he’s turning to run, seeping past his clothing and into his skin.  It leaves a black and purple mark on his back, coursing across it.  Sigil screams in agony, falling to his knees, and falls again to rest in a fetal position.  He’s crying at this point, the tears falling to the grassy ground, creating a small pool of mud in the dirt.

Finally, the pain stops as abruptly as it had started.  However, Sigil could no longer feel a large portion of his back.  Instead, what he now felt could be described as a sort of numbness, but not quite… numb.  He felt a sort of pulsing, yet empty feeling not only on his back but in the center of his mind as well.  It was… wrong.  Yes, that’s how it felt.  Just simply wrong.  Sigil shakily stood back up, his eyes still red and watering from his bawling.  He began to continue forging along to his destination, albeit slowly.  Just another risk that had to be taken to save Frisk, right?  Either way, it already happened, so it’s best to just leave the thoughts of the event in the past.

* * *

 

Another destroyed town.  And another.  And, strangely enough, even another.  Sigil wondered if he would ever see the end to all this… absolute carnage.  It was as if this were a snow-filled landscape filled with snow poffs.  Maybe some would even have some G in it?  Sigil giggles at the thought, but immediately stops out of sadness.  How could he be laughing when he was basically walking through a graveyard?  He wiped his eyes before continuing on.

He came across a monster.  Their eyes grew in fear as he approached, even if Sigil was smiling and waving and trying to be as friendly as humanly possible.  He just wanted to be friends, but the monster had better ideas.  They tried to run, their tiny legs running as fast as they could go.  Sigil just stopped and watched them run.  He frowned and just hung his head low, tears welling in his eyes again.  Wow, is he really gonna cry over this?  He left the monster behind, continuing to his destination.

As the day shifts into night, Sigil sits down on the ground.  The grassy field around him seems so… peaceful, like nothing in the world could hurt it.  How he wished that this could be true for everything.  He wished that all violence, all strife, all conflict could just… disappear, even just for a moment.  All he wanted was a true breath of peace for everyone in the world to enjoy.  He fell asleep to that final notion.  He dreamt of utopia.

~

Sigil wakes with a start, the rain pouring down from the skies above.  When did it start raining?  Sigil figured that he might as well continue on in hopes of finding shelter at this point – he was already awake anyway.  At least he felt at ease with the ambient sounds of the rain.  But, he was drenched.  How long was he asleep in the rain for?  Probably a while, considering the condition of his clothes…  Sigil wished he had a spare set just sitting in his inventory, but alas, he only had the one.  Pity.  Still, the rain was nice and refreshing, and certainly a good change of setting from before. 

But the rain wasn’t a good thing when he realized what it had meant.  He was probably going to get sick if he didn’t find shelter soon – and it would probably be pretty bad, too, since he was wet for so long like this.  It was cold, and still getting colder.  And at the same time, the sky was growing dark, darker, yet even darker.  Somehow, those words sent a chill down Sigil’s spine as he thought them.  He wondered what could have caused that… It was as if those words meant something more than what he thought.  He told himself not to say or think of them again.  He forged on, continuing toward his destination.

Everything was harder in the rain – climbing, running, even walking was difficult.  Since these plains got very muddy very quickly in the rain, there were puddles of it absolutely everywhere.  Sometimes, Sigil’s boots sank down into the mud, making him trip.  At least he was calm.  Calm was very good. 

Sigil was relieved when he saw houses on the plains once again.  However, this town was interesting – it was under construction, with some of the houses already painted brilliant and vibrant shades of green, blue, and everywhere in between.  He hoped that the paint wouldn’t ruin in the rain.  Walking towards the town, he noticed something. The town was filled with monsters.  Sigil smiled as much as he could and started to run into the town, finally happy for once, even if this endeavor was likely going to be pointless.

The monsters saw him running into the town, and magic attacks circled around Sigil.  Multiple types of magic – while pellets, flies, and even hot electricity (how was electricity hot?) – surrounded him while he looked toward the monsters.  A monster clad in full iron armour and two small blades walked toward him, snarling.  It looked like a dog.  Sigil was trembling in fear.

“Nice of you to move for me.  Now, human, why are you here?” said the tall dog monster.  Sigil shifted around and told him.

“I… I was looking for a friend that was taken from my village.  I don’t want to hurt anyone!  Please don’t hurt me…”  He was crying again at this point.  Why wouldn’t he be?  What a crybaby.  Around him, some attacks disappeared, some stayed.  Were some of the monsters giving him a chance?  “I just want to see her again…  even just one more time!  She was basically a sibling to me before my town was destroyed…  I don’t want to feel alone anymore!  I’ve been walking and walking for two days, trying to find where she was, and I just found this place and thought that I could make some friends…”  He looked toward the dog with hopeful eyes.  To his dismay, some of the magic attacks surrounding Sigil closed in, dealing an amount of damage that he could barely handle.  He fell on his back, blood running down his mouth.

**[* 2/13 HP.]**

He looked toward the sky, his vision blurring.  He could hear yelling, but he had no idea who it was coming from or what it was saying.  His eyes closed, and he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, an AU of two AUs is born. SIGILTALE belongs to myself, while Soul Dichromatism belongs to blackrazorbill.  
> \--  
> SIGILTALE is an AU that has not yet been written, telling the tale of Sigil's path of RESOLVE through the Underground, in search of their sibling, Frisk. Here, since Soul Dichromatism's Frisk's personality is so close to that of SIGILTALE's Sigil, I figured "Why not make this a basic swap AU?" So here, Sigil's personality is similar to UNDERTALE's Frisk, but much more... crybaby-ish? I dunno, Sigil's just a crybaby here. He's also four years younger than he is in SIGILTALE, to better fit his new personality.  
> Big thanks to blackrazorbill for letting me write this, and for writing Soul Dichromatism, a work that has given me a ton of inspiration.  
> \--  
> Chapter One of Soul Singularity takes place almost immediately after Chapter One of Soul Dichromatism.  
> Soul Dichromatism can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6883084/chapters/15702928  
> \--  
> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I'm already writing it.


	2. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigil is transformed, a creature stirs, and two souls reunite.

Sigil woke up, putting a hand on his head.  It hurt.  Everything hurt, his back especially.  He had almost forgotten that thing was there.  Almost.  He sat up, and realized that he didn’t have a shirt or his cloak on, and his surroundings were… new.  He was sitting in a white bed, in a large white room, a door in front of him and a short hallway with another door behind him.  A camera was in the room at one of the corners, to the left of the door that he assumed led outside.  There was a small wooden table next to a white-cushioned chair sitting near the middle of the room.  There were a few books sitting on the table.  Across from the table and chair was a small bookshelf, with various titles lining its rungs.  He tried to stand, but his legs would not let him.  It was far too painful to do anything.  He laid back down and closed his eyes.  Just then, the door flew open and hit the wall, making Sigil jump, his eyes opening wide in surprise.  He sat up and looked at the person that had just arrived.

“Y-you’re awake!” the new person practically screeched in a somewhat nasally voice.  She was what seemed to be a yellow lizard in a lab coat.  Definitely a monster.  She was particularly short, but didn’t seem to have a problem with being loud toward people who had just woken up.  She had somewhat large blue eyes, which Sigil liked.  He always did like the colour blue and wanted to put it on absolutely everything.  If only his cloak was blue instead of red.  However, he would never think of getting a new one, since it was a gift from his mother, given to him as she died.  He had always cherished it since then.  Speaking of which, where was it?  He wanted to ask the new monster, but he was hurting too much to bother.  He looked the monster in the eyes and nodded, a frown on his face from the constant pain.

“I-I honestly wasn’t e-expecting you t-to, especially with that s-stuff on your back.  I took a look at it and it d-doesn’t seem to be n-normal,” she said.  “And judging f-from the look of your face, it l-looks painful.  Anyway, are you okay?  Doctor Ganymede t-tried to heal you the best she could, but it might still hurt a bit.”

Sigil nodded and smiled.  A monster did this for him?  Sort of hard to believe, given the certain circumstances, but Sigil certainly did.  Sigil checked his stats, reminding himself how to do it.

**[* Sigil.**

*** 0 ATK, 2 DEF.**

*** 9/13 HP.**

*** A weak crybaby with no shirt on.**

*** Also you!]**

What?  He didn’t remember that description.  Come to think of it, he never remembered hearing a description when he checked his stats before.  Nor did he remember even _hearing_ his stats – they always showed up in a sort of text box in the corner of his eye.  That was new.  And the voice that said it was foreign.  It sounded childish and almost downright _sinister_.

“T-that’s great!  U-um, so I have a question.  About t-the large mark on your back.  Do you k-know what it i-is?” she asked.  As a matter of fact, he didn’t, but he had an idea.

“Well, no.  But I think it has something to do with a black and purple blob I found while I was…  You know what?  Let me start from the beginning.  You won’t understand otherwise,” Sigil replied.  “I was just an orphan, living in an orphanage before your armies destroyed my village.  And you guys took my best friend, so I wanted to look for them.  So I did, and then I found a weird black blob thing.  I tried to touch it, but it attacked me, and I think that’s what it is.  I can’t feel my back there, either, since then, but it really hurts right now somehow,” he explained.  He was never good at explaining things, so he hoped the monster would understand what he was trying to say.

She looks to the ground, away from Sigil.  “Oh.”  She looks sad.  She looks back up and smiled, but it seems pained.  ”Well, I-I guess I’m g-gonna help you t-today!  A-and…”  She trails off, looking back to the ground.  Sigil assumed he wasn’t going to like what she said next.  “I-I’m probably gonna have to h-hurt you.  Sorry, b-but I d-don’t know how t-to d-do this any o-other way.”  She’s trembling.  “S-sorry.”  She pulls a small, canine-like skull out of her inventory and looks toward Sigil, her eyes watering.  She and he are trembling.  He tries to move back, but he can’t.  It hurts too much.  He sits on the bed, frozen in fear.  Why?  Why did she have to hurt him?  What was she going to do?  He didn’t understand.  He didn’t understand.  He d-

The pain.  The pain.  The  _p a i n_.  It hurt so much.  He wanted to scream, but nothing came out.  He sat there silently convulsing, the skull wrapped around some sort of glowing heart in front of him.  Both of them were floating, the heart losing colour, except for an enormous black part fused with it.  It was a dark red mixed with a vibrant green, the two colours spotted around the heart, dancing around each other.  The black started to shrink.  The red colour was completely missing from the heart, and the green was beginning to fade.  He felt more pain.  He couldn’t scream, only watch as his body morphed.  His mouth and nose disappeared and in their place formed a beak.  His skin burst with feathers of reds, blues, greens, and whites, green being the main colour.  On his back, the black mark was beginning to shake vigorously.  It hurt.  Everything hurt.  He grew in size, but not by much.  His legs thinned and turned a yellow colour, like that of the monster that did this to him.  Everything was bleeding, his mouth- his beak especially.  His feet were now talons.  His arms grew long and gained the same feathers of his body, his fingers growing doing the same.  He had wings now, wasn’t that great?  The black mess flew off of his back as it changed to fit the rest of his new body.  Then, an ear-piercing _ping_ was heard, and the heart flipped upside-down.  Sigil nearly passed out from the pain, then it just.. stopped.  He could hear the lizard monster crying faintly.  Panting, he sat up and looked over his new body.

His boots were now ruined, but his pants and belt were completely fine.  He looked at his new wings and moved them around, fascinated.  How could he not be crying now, after all that?  More so, how could he just sit there, completely okay with what just happened?  In _awe_ , even?  He felt his left eye for the scar that he earned when he was young, in a skirmish with a wild animal.  Still there, and he still could only see out of the one eye.  Oh well.  Nothing’s perfect.

Finally, Sigil realized what he had looked like:  a Rito from that Zelda game that had come out with one of his favourite consoles, the Switch, seven years ago.  He constantly played that game, and now he was something straight out of it.  This seemed like a dream come true.  The best part?  He could feel his back again, and it wasn’t hurting at all.  In fact, none of his body was, surprisingly.  His body felt weightless and…  different.  Not different in the sense that it had changed outside, but that it had changed inside.  He felt somewhat hollow.  The monster had stopped crying, and was now looking at Sigil, her mouth gaping so much that it might fall off.  Sigil asked her what was wrong, and she shook her head and ran out the door, yelling profusely.  Alone once again, and with the stupid black thing, no less.  He scooted as far away from the blob as he could in the bed, which is the say the corner closest to the wall.  The blob just sat there, unmoving.

The blob then sprang up into the air, black drops falling from it.  It started to take form.  It morphed into the appearance of his old body, with spikes now lining it and only one yellow, glowing eye was looking back at Sigil, on the right.  It was completely black, a sort of purple gas emanating from its base.  It grinned at him, and began to move toward the door, when the lizard monster finally burst back in, a new, tall monster joining her.  The new monster was white and furry, wearing a purple robe that looked extremely regal, almost royal.  As stated before, it was very tall, far surpassing the height of the lizard monster Sigil had become acquainted with.  The both stood stopped, their eyes on the black _thing_ that was now in his old body.

The dark being simply walked _through_ them, both shuddering as it did so.  The lizard monster immediately ran toward Sigil, asking if he was alright or if the black creature did anything other than that and what it was.  He just told her that “It was the black thing that came off of my back, the blob I was telling you about,” and she replied with profuse apologies.

Finally, she told the tall monster what had happened when she put the skull on the heart.  She said it was his soul, and that it “inverted”, whatever that meant.

While she was explaining, Sigil decided to check his stats again.

[ *** Sigil.**

***  0 ATK, -3 DEF.**

*** 12/16 HP.**

*** 5/5 MP.**

*** A Rito who was previously a human.**

*** Something’s missing.]**

Ah, good.  This one was in the text box this time, just in the corner of his eye.  Maybe that voice belonged to the weird black thing?  More so, what was missing?  Sigil checked his inventory just to make sure nothing was gone, and sure enough, everything was there.  Unless…  Maybe it meant his cloak?  He asked the lizard monster where it was after she finished talking to the tall monster.

“Y-your cloak?  Oh!  I-it’s sitting under the b-bed.  Sorry f-for taking it!” she replied apologetically.  Sigil looked under the bed and, sure enough, both his black tee-shirt and his cloak were there.  He equipped them, but it felt different and somewhat uncomfortable.  Probably because of his new body with all of the feathers and stuff.  He sighed and dealt with it, checking his stats one more time.  The description was exactly the same.  What else could be missing?

While Sigil was busy contemplating his description, the yellow monster spoke to him again, taking the skull thing off of his soul.  His mind felt more free.

“A-anyway, I’m Dr. Alphys, and this i-is Prince Asriel.  What’s your name?” she asked.  Alphys and Asriel?  And Sigil was right – Asriel _was_ royalty.  He knew it.

“My name’s Sigil.  It’s nice to meet you, even after… this,” he replied, gesturing toward his new body.  Alphys just apologized again.  “It’s nice to meet you, too, uh… y-your highness.”  Sigil was very audibly nervous talking to Asriel, since he was royalty.

“Please, just Asriel.  And howdy.  I am to believe that you were a human, yes?” Asriel asked.

“Um, yeah.  I… I was looking for a friend that was taken from my village after it was destroyed.  I think… I think you guys took her somewhere, so I followed you after you left.  Frisk and I were the only survivors of the attack,” Sigil replied.  He stopped himself after saying that, his eyes starting to well up again.  Well, if one thing hadn’t changed, it was that.  Damn.

“Wait.  Frisk?”

“…Come with me.  Alphys, please undo his shackle,” Asriel said.  What shackle?  And did he know where Frisk was?  More importantly, was she alive?

Alphys walked toward the wall near the head of Sigil’s bed and touched a white trail of light that led to his leg, wrapping around it.  That was a shackle?  It disappeared, small particles of light floating into the air.  He stood up, almost falling over.  This body would have to take some getting used to.

As the trio walked through the corridors of the lab, Sigil thought about the description more.  He had to figure out what was missing.

They took a right and Sigil almost fell, but Asriel caught him, thankfully.  They turned to a door and Sigil was told to wait there.  Asriel walked in and Alphys stayed with Sigil, probably to make sure he either didn’t run away (how could he do that in his current state?) or that he didn’t collapse.  Asriel walked back out and beckoned for them to join him.

The three monsters walked into the door, and were greeted by a less-than-thrilled monster.  She stood up, her long, tufted tail swinging angrily.  She looked very similar to Asriel, but her fur was brown and she had somewhat long hair, like that of Frisk’s.

Wait.

“F-Frisk?  Is that… Is that you?” Sigil asked, his eyes watering again.  (When did this kid ever stop crying?)

The monster’s eyes widened as she heard Sigil speak.  She ran up to him and crouched down to his level – Sigil was still short.  “If that’s you, too, Sigil,” she replied, pulling him into a hug.  They were both crying now, but these were both tears of sadness and of upmost joy.

“I thought you died back at the village!” Frisk said, her voice strained by hiccups and the sound of crying.

“I thought _you_ were taken someplace horrible… but it’s just this place.  A-at least we have Alphys and Asriel here with us, right?  Th-they’re nice enough,” Sigil replied.  At this, Frisk pulled away from the hug and glared at Alphys and Asriel.  Alphys looked down to the ground.  Sigil could feel something powerful emanating from Frisk. 

She got up and looked Asriel in the eyes.  “You’ve done it again, haven’t you, you freak?  And now not only have you done it again, you did it to one of my _friends_!”  She laughed painfully.  She was still crying.  “I can’t believe you fucking disgusting creatures.  I told you once already, little prince – we won’t accept this.  Not now, not ever.  When are you gonna get that through your thick fucking skull?” she yelled.  She’s very audibly angry at Asriel and Alphys for Sigil’s transformation.

Sigil tried to stop her by telling her that it was okay and that he was completely fine with his transformation and that it was basically a dream come true for him.  She just stared at Sigil with a sort of sadness in her eyes.  “Didn’t you…  Didn’t you hate them? Why do you make friends with the enemy?  Why do you befriend the people who killed everyone?  I…  I don’t understand…”  She walked to the bed in the corner of the room, crying.  “Go.  Please, just…  just go,” she sobbed.

Sigil got up and looked down to the ground, still crying.  Nobody was happy with this.  He turned around and walked out the door, waiting for Asriel and Alphys.  They followed and grabbed him as he tripped.

* * *

 

Several days have passed.

Sigil has already grown used to his new body as if it was always there.  Alphys had finally told him about souls and polarity and such, and he now understood what it meant that his soul was now upside-down.  It meant that he was a monster in every way – the whole nine yards.  He had also learned that the pain had stopped so abruptly while he was changing form because, not only did he lose his physical body, his new body was made almost _exclusively_ by magic, so not as many nerves were there to send the pain to… anything, really.  Mostly, it was his soul now.

He kept trying to talk to Frisk, but she would just push him away, crying almost every time she saw him.  he wanted so badly to see her happy, yet in this form he just couldn’t.  After all, that _was_ the whole reason he had even come to this place to begin with.  He was starting to lose hope that he would ever truly be able to be friends with her anymore thanks to this transformation of his, even though he liked it.  All he wanted was to be able to see his friend again, but in his current state, he couldn’t, and this just made him sad.

Sigil was bored.  He was almost always bored.  So little to do, but so, so much time.  He was also always tired, every day getting worse.  He had no idea why, but at least that meant he could get to sleep easier.  When it rained a while back, he noticed that he felt significantly more energized than usual, and as such he was much happier sitting in his room, reading about monsters and magic and tales of legendary monsters, such as Captain Gerson, Queen Toriel, and even a human named Chara.  Somehow, that name felt familiar, even though he never remembered meeting anyone with that name before.  Maybe it was before…  before the day he woke up on the outskirts of Ebbot Village?

When he was only eight, he was clueless about everything – his hometown, his heritage, and even his own _name_ – and Lady Tsunade, the village’s elder, took him in.  She knew how to use stuff like magic, and definitely didn’t hold it back.  She could create all kinds of illusions and apparitions, whether it be giant six-legged skeleton dogs or a simple mouse.  Of course, none of them could do anything apart from look terrifying, but it was useful for scaring enemies away from town.  Some things he eventually remembered, like his name, Sigil Kurosai, but a lot of other things were a blank slate.

Speaking of magic, maybe Sigil could use it now that he was a monster?  He wanted to ask Alphys how to do it, but he didn’t think she would let him for… obvious reasons.  So maybe he would try to figure it out on his own?

Unfortunately, there were no books on the use of magic for him to read, so he just had to… **wing** it.  …That was bad.  Sigil laughed to himself anyway.

He closed his eyes, trying to visualize himself using some of the pellets that the monsters at the town in construction were using on him.  He put his hands out, trying to cast, but he felt nothing.  He opened his eyes, expecting nothing, but there was… something.  A very faint green glow appeared on his right hand.  Was it that easy?  He stared at it, his working eye literally sparkling in the same faint green as his magic, and his mouth open.  He was amazed at how beautiful this tiny, green light was.  And the best part?  He made it!

Wondering what it did, Sigil walked up to the camera and put his glowing hand right up to it, in hopes Alphys or someone would see it.

He felt a gust of wind that sent a chill down his spine.  He turned around, and a new monster was there.  They looked like a human skeleton, wearing a fluffy blue hoodie, black basketball shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers.  His eye sockets were dark.  Another chill.  Sigil shuddered.

“H-hi there, um…  I’m Sigil.  Where d-did you come from?” Sigil asked, scared out of his mind.

“ **H u m a n.** ” His tone of voice was terrifying, even more so than his facial expression and its consistent, giant grin.  “ **Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?  Shake my hand.** ”

What creeped Sigil out even more about this new skeleton monster was that he _knew_.  Sigil thought only Alphys, Asriel, and Frisk knew about his past.  Nonetheless, he shakily smiled and grabbed the skeleton’s hand.  He felt his soul constrict, and he felt like gravity was going to crush him.  It hurt.  He was flung toward the ground.  His magic stopped.

**[* 9/16 HP.]**

This was not a friend.

Sigil cried for help…

 **[*** **But nobody came.]**

He was flung upwards, and hit the ceiling.

**[* 6/16 HP.]**

He was flung again towards the back wall.

**[* 3/16 HP.]**

Sigil was scared.  A bone was flung toward him.  It grazed his shoulder, and it began to crumble.

**[* 1/16 HP.]**

More of his body began to crumble.  He didn’t see blood, but there was dust building up around him.  He could hear it shifting like the sands of a desert.  The skeleton walked over and crouched down next to him.

The door was flung open.

The skeleton quickly moved to the right, faster than anything you’ve ever seen.  You look up and see Frisk there, staring at him, fangs bared and claws ready to strike.  She looked almost heroic, and Sigil could _feel_ the anger pulsating off of her.  It was overwhelming.

Frisk jumped at the skeleton again, and again, the skeleton dodged.  Bones were flung at Frisk and some hit their mark, but that didn’t bother her at all.

Sigil’s vision was starting to blur.  He heard yelling, just like last time, and he looked up.  He could see Alphys yelling at the skeleton as she rushed toward Sigil, as well as Frisk lying on the floor, her arms and legs bound.  He saw the green light in Alphys’ hands, and his vision returned to normal as she pushed her magic through his body.  His soul stopped hurting as much, and he looked at the skeleton with fear.  Small white dots were floating in the center of his eye sockets.  His eyes, maybe?

Sigil sat up after Alphys finished, still holding his shoulder even though it stopped.  He was very visibly terrified at the situation, and was, of course, crying.  His eyes never left the skeleton’s.

Alphys asked his what happened.  Sigil just told her “I just figured out h-how to do w-what you just did, and I-I just wanted to show it to you, s-so I p-put my hand up to the c-camera so you c-could see, and then h-he attacked me!”  He pointed at the skeleton.  Alphys gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth.

“Do you want to show me, still?” she asked.  Sigil nodded, and tried to do what he did before.  The green glow and sparkle came back to his hand and eye, and Alphys gasped again.  The magic didn’t last very long, though, and it flickered out, like a lamp that just died.

**[* 0/5 MP.]**

“Sans, it’s just healing magic!  There’s nothing wrong with that!  Besides, he’s harmless!  Look at his stats!” she yelled again at the skeleton.  So his name was Sans.  Sigil would have to learn how to befriend him later.  He didn’t want that to happen again.

He was tired.  He was tired, but he got up and started walking toward Sans.  Sigil held his hand out to him again, still holding his shoulder with his other hand.  He would not let Sans be an enemy.  Sans just looked at him in confusion, his grin slightly shifting.  Sigil smiled and shook his hand a little.  “You’re not gonna leave me hangin’, are you, Sans?

Sans’ eye sockets narrowed, but he grabbed Sigil’s hand nonetheless.

“There, now we can’t be enemies anymore!  I refuse to continue being someone you’re scared of!” Sigil said.  Sans let go and stepped back.  Sigil just smiled.  He felt… not determined, but hopeful.  He wouldn’t let anyone in this place be his enemy, because he’s seen what monsters can be like thanks to Alphys and Asriel.

Sigil looked at Frisk.  She was crying again.

Sigil ran and hugged her.

“It’s okay.  I’m fine, see?” he said.

She just started bawling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would to write, but nonetheless, here's chapter two of Soul Singularity!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	3. Even Through Your Worst Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sigil makes a true friend.

The lab feels empty, and more so than usual.  Sigil stands, except he doesn’t.  He can’t move.  In the door lies Sans, his telltale glowing eye flickering blue and yellow.  Everything is dark except for the small area around him and Sans.  He looks down to see that he is once again human, but gusts of wind are blowing strongly around him.  Sans moves out of the door and to the side, and the creature that was on Sigil’s back jumps out toward the door.  It hurts.  Sigil wants to scream, but he can’t.  No voice.  No movement.  Nothing.  He cannot avoid this.  Sans and the creature walk towards each other, and they shake hands.  The two combine into a sort of dark Sans, the creature’s yellow eye taking its place in Sans’ right eyesocket, his left still glowing.  The small yellow eye glows a shade of purple, the same as Asriel’s robe.  Sans raises his hand, and Sigil goes flying toward the ceiling, but stops before he hits it.  Sans throws him toward the back wall into sharpened bones, and Sigil-

Sigil wakes up, the wind around him still howling.  He quickly sits up and screams, clutching his shoulders like his life depended on it.  He stops screaming as the tears roll down his face.  He stops screaming and the wind around him dies down to null as he calms down, tears still streaming to the ground.

Paper and books are strewn everywhere, likely from the winds that formed while Sigil was dreaming.

Someone knocks on the door.

“you okay, kid?” Sans asks from behind it.

Sigil jumps at his voice.  This was the _last_ person he wanted to hear right now.  He doesn’t answer.

“i’m comin’ in.”

The door opens, and Sans walks in, seemingly wary of the situation.  Sigil shifts, burying his head further into his knees, holding his legs nervously.  He glances at Sans, and looks back down.

“lemme guess.  nightmare?”

“…Why do you care?  You tried to kill me.”

Sans sighed and shook his head.

“this whole thing had me thinkin’.  ya know, you’re a lot like my brother.”

Sans walks to the bed in the corner of the room and sits down next to Sigil, closing his eyes.  Sigil flinches, but he calms down quickly.  There was something very settling about Sigil’s aura.

“people may hurt ya, but you don’t hurt back.  sound familiar?”

Sigil glances toward Sans.

“Yeah, I guess.  I’d…  I’d never hurt anyone, even if my life depended on it.  Even…  Even someone so intent on killing me, like you were.”

“…you and my brother would get along real well.  he’s a really cool guy.  but **tibia** honest, that’s not why i came.  in reality, i came to apologize about yesterday, but it looks like you’re havin’ a pretty rough time with the situation.  i get the same stuff, all the time.  it’s almost a nightly occurrence now.  it’s always about something – usually stuff that happened before or stuff that hasn’t happened yet or stuff that could have happened.”

“You mean like…  timelines or something?” Sigil asked.

“yeah, somethin’ like that.  anyway, you alright now?  i saw the little storm you made there.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine…  Just a little frightened, is all.”

…

This silence stayed for quite a while, until Sans finally spoke.

“so i came here for a reason other than to apologize.”

“And what would that be?”

“first of all, i have a few things to explain.”

“frisk is dyin’, kid.  and you’re only a little better yourself.  so, in order to combat this, Alphys and Asriel decided that we need to let you both outside.  frisk has already had her little ‘venture’, and yours is comin’ up soon.  heh.  lucky you, you get to explore greenlake.”

Sigil’s eyes grew wide in surprise.  Dying?  Well… He certainly _did_ feel more tired lately.  Is that what was happening?  And he gets to go outside?  Well, Sigil certainly thought he deserved it, after that fight with Sans.  Sans continued talking.

“now, when you do go out, be careful.  and try not to use that magic in front of undyne; she’ll freak out and probably try to train you, kiddo.”

“…Train me?  What do you-“

“now, i’ve gotta go, kid.  see you soon.”

And with that, Sans was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. School's been a real dick lately, and I might need to go on a small hiatus to take care of stuff for this year's school musical that I'm playing piano for (I gotta practice that part, yo!). Anyway, as always, thanks for the comments and kudos, and I'll try and work on this sometime soon. Chapter Four is going to be fun!


End file.
